Babysitter Blues
by Darkrealmist v.2
Summary: A short side story to my fic "The Place Where Light Reaches". Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru argue over who will look after their son while they're out attending a party. [Animeverse. Established Netto x Tohru]


Babysitter Blues

Author's Note: Set prior to the events of "The Place Where Light Reaches", in the future timeline where Netto and Tohru are married and with child. Pre-existing knowledge of details beyond the first chapter is not required to understand this fic, though appreciated. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A short side story to my fic "The Place Where Light Reaches". Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru argue over who will look after their son while they're out attending a party.

* * *

"Tohru, let's just ask Madoi-san! You know she's his favourite!"

"I don't approve of him hanging around her so often! She's a bad influence on him!"

"I get that you have your reasons for distrusting her," Netto started.

"_That's _an understatement!" Tohru held his hips, borrowing the same frigid tone he utilized when disciplining Iceman.

"_Sure_, she tied up your dad and nearly put the waterworks out of commission. And _sure_, she and World Three almost killed us, shooting down our chopper. But that was years ago! She's changed!"

"Can't we please call Meiru-chan? I'd rest a lot sounder with her in charge!"

"Everybody RSVP'd 'yes' to Yaito-chan's party! There's no one else! Unless you feel Gauss is a better option?"

"Ack! Why are all the people in our social circle ex-cons?"

Outside his parents' door, Raito picked dispiritedly at a depression in the hardwood. Trill amused himself, oblivious, bending to touch the soles of his baby-size shoes.

Unable to take the yelling, the boy burst in and stole the limelight. "Stop! No more fighting!"

His Navi went for a spin.

"Otosan! Papa! I promise I'll be on my bestest behaviour! J-just d-don't go away because of me!"

"Raito, what are you saying? We'll be gone three hours, tops," Netto spoke calmingly.

"Y-you and Otosan are fighting! Mummies and daddies who fight – they don't get to be together with their kids anymore! Like Yamakawa Ajita-kun from school and his folks!"

Divorce. Their son was agitating over divorce.

"Oh, kiddo…"

"Raicchi, listen carefully." Tohru rubbed his tear-stained cheek. "Grownups argue sometimes, and it can be scary. But the bottom line is, Otosan and Papa love each other very much and will never, ever give up on you. Family comes first. Understand?"

Accepting a towelette, Raito blew his runny nose. His parents kissed in front of him to prove they were telling the truth. Whereas the squeamish babies in his class retched at _any_ displays of affection, the deed didn't gross him out. For him, that illimitable devotion his fathers shared only inspired.

"I'll phone Auntie Madoi, then!"

…

After returning and wishing Iroaya Madoi goodnight, the Hikari-Hikawa couple found Raito sitting on the tub, his curls done up in four buns beneath a plastic bag, petroleum jelly smeared along his hairline. Newspapers carpeted the bathroom floor, having absorbed the red runoff saturating their child's scalp.

"Welcome back!"

Tohru twitched. "Raicchi, this is –!"

"Papa said I could!"

Netto gritted his teeth as his husband wheeled his neck like a stiff sprocket towards him.

"I may have told Raito he could dye his hair."

"You _what_?"

"Now Madoi-san and I are twinsies!" Raito proclaimed.

"This is exactly the type of behaviour I was worried about!"

"In my defence, I did check whether he asked you."

"Did you check whether I said _yes_?" Tohru exasperatedly chewed his lower lip.

"Mrmm…"

Through Netto's incomplete sentences, Trill whistled innocently in Raito's stead.

"Not my finest judgment?"

"You better believe it!" Tohru shook his head. Testy, but not downright condemning. "Clean up. I'm going to bed."

Obtaining a jug of bleach from under the sink, Netto got busy. Raito's glee made the chore worthwhile.

The things a man did for his family.


End file.
